Response to Tatiluvsseddie's Quote Me Challenge
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: My response to Tatiluvsseddie's challenge. Definate Seddie! NOW RATED M! This is for Seddie lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok so this is my response to tatiluvsseddie's quote me challenge, but you already knew that you clicked on it XD. This is just the first chapter, there is plenty of story, and plenty of Seddie, to come. The rating may be changed to M if i decide to write a little adult theme into the story. *Insert evil laugh here* I don't know I haven't gotten that far yet. Please enjoy!**

Carly and Sam were walking to school on what was one of the nicest days Seattle had seen in a long time. It was sunny and warm, but no too warm.

"Sam don't you just love this weather." Carly stated as she lifted her head to the sun

"Yeah It's a beautiful day… now watch some nub fudge it all up." Sam joked

"Would that nub be Freddie? There's no way he could make your day bad." Carly said suddenly serious

"What you talking bout Carly?" Sam asked bewildered

"I'm not stupid. You guys are great friends. In fact, I bet you wish that you were more than friends." Carly stated matter-of-factly

"Carly yo-your nuts!" Sam attempted lying

"Sam you stuttered!" Carly shouted excitedly "You never stutter unless you're lying!"

"Carly you'll always be my friend… you know too much." Sam said as she put her hands on Carly's shoulders, shaking her lightly

"Oh Sam!" Carly said excitedly

"Don't dwell on it." Sam said sourly

Later in school

Freddie was walking over to his two best friends, he had just met a new kid named Rim and wanted to introduce him to Carly and Sam.

"Hello ladies." Freddie said and he watched in amusement as both girls turned their heads and their jaws dropped to the floor. Sam managed to recover first.

"Why hello hotness." She stated boldly

Knowing that Sam was talking to Tim, Freddie decided to joke with her a bit "Well Sam, I didn't know that you realized how gorgeous I am."

"Don't flatter yourself, I was looking at your friend." Sam replied and Carly had to try so hard not to giggle after the conversation she had with Sam earlier

"Well, I'm honored to meet you too. My name is Tim." Tim said shaking Sam's hand

"Sam"

Carly saw behind Tim's head and thought she saw Freddie's face contorted into one of disappointment and hurt. That was when she realized that Freddie had feeling for Sam too. Oh today was just so exciting, she just knew that she had to try to get them together. Whatever it took.

**Let me know what you think. I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey I got the next chapter up so please enjoy. :)**

Quote me chap 2

Later that night before icarly rehersal

I was sitting with Sam on my couch watching TV as we waited for Freddie to show up. I was getting into the show when Sam spoke up.

"Ugh, I think too much." she said very annoyed

"Why?" I giggled

"I can't get Fredlumps out of my head." she complained

"You know, if you can't get someone out of your head maybe there supposed to be there."

"That's deep Carly."

Later that night after icarly rehearsal.

Carly's POV

Sam and I sat in the icarly studio while Freddie was wrapping up cords and things like that. I was trying to think of ways to get Sam and Freddie together. Unfortunately that was going to be a difficult task.

"Hey Carly can you hand me that calibratory technological device?" (I'm making things up) Freddie asked

"Can you speak normal English instead of tech talk?" Sam asked rudely

"Can you be cool, not cruel?" Freddie asked

"Can you be less of a dork?"

"Demon"

"Nub"

"Guys can't we just increase the peace?" I broke in suddenly

"No" Sam said before she shoved Freddie over

"You know, it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt." Freddie said as he stood up

"Yes, it's all fun and games till someone gets hurt... Then it's hilarious." Sam replied

"Ugh" I said before walking out of the room

"Hey Carly! If you wanna kill someone count to ten... Then kill them immediately!" I heard Sam yell

Sam's POV

I laughed at my joke to Carly who just stormed out of the room because me and Freddork were arguing. Why can't she see that fighting Is our way of bonding.

"Great we scared our best friend off again." I rolled my eyes. I don't get how Freddie can't see that all our fighting is flirting. Ugh the boy needs a damn hint.

"I think that she's more annoyed than scared." He replied

"No I'm right." I said hoping he wouldn't argue back

"Sure" he rolled his eyes. Yes!

"Dude when someone is flirting with you, please cooperate." I stated

"Uh... What?" Freddie was in shock

**Yay cliffhanger. please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I think this chapter is really cute. Sam is ooc and i kinda think Freddie is too, oh well please enjoy! :)**

Freddie's POV

"Uh... What?" I was in shock "Fli-flirting?"

"Yes nub flirting" Sam said as She rolled her eyes. I stood up and walked closer to Sam. "So why are you flirting with me?" I asked with fake curiosity.

"Cuz I mhm moo." she mumbled

"What's mhm moo?" I asked skeptically

"Mhm moo is what you say when you don't wanna say like you."

"So you like me?" I asked excitedly

"Maybe" she said as she looked down

"I think you do." I stated as I put my finger under her chin and made her look at me. I lightly pressed my lips to hers, kissing her softly. She was surprised at first, but then she kissed me back. It was like our first kiss, soft and sweet. It lasted a little longer though. When we finally broke apart I spoke first. "I like you too."

"Yeah, I like you." Sam said quietly and it was music to My ears. "You have pure potential."

"You know, some days I wonder if life is worth living, then I see you smile and realize it is." I said

"Don't be so corny." she giggled, and then paused for a few seconds before asking "So what now?"

"Well; in most cases this would lead to a first date." I reminded her

"Alright. We should tell Carly first. You remember how she reacted when she found out we kissed."

"Yeah, I remember. Let's go talk to her."

We walked downstairs and found Carly on her computer looking at the iCarly website.

"Hey Carly." Sam said "We're sorry about making you mad."

"It's ok. I just wish you guys wouldn't fight as much." she stated

"Well, our fighting will definitely get more playful." I told her

"Why?" she asked confused

"Well, after fighting Sam and I talked..." I started

"And we realized that we like each other." Sam finished

Carly screamed so loud it was ear shattering

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER TOO!" she squealed "So what happened? Give me details!" she demanded "Did you use any pick up lines?" she asked me

I chuckled "Yeah, I asked her 'Do you have a band-aid because I scraped my knee falling for you."

Sam smacked me on the arm "No you didn't Mr. Cocky. He did use a corny line about realizing that my smile makes life worth living though."

"Awwwww!" Carly cooed. I didn't understand why this was so big to her. "So are you guys going on a date now?"

"Yeah" Sam and I said simultaneously

"Hey maybe this is why we always do that." Sam chuckled and then Carly and I laughed too.

Who would've guessed today would've taken the turn it did.

**Reviews make life worth living. The same way Sam's smile makes Freddie's life worth living. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: woohoo I'm back! MY computer is fixed, for now anyway, so I can go back to writing Yay!**

Carly's POV

'let's have the time of our lives. Like there's no one else around, let's laugh until we-' I heard my phone ringing Sam's favorite song. AT 3 AM! I answered

"What?" I shouted into the phone

"Hi" Sam said sheepishly

"Is that all you called for? To say hi?" I said angrily

"No, I'm having a major crisis here." she said sounding generally freaked out

"What's going on?" I asked concerned

"I don't think I should go out with Fredlumps."

"Why not?" I asked confused and still groggily

"Because... I have a reputation. I'm the bully, I don't date dorks, I beat them up." she complained

"So your reputation changes a bit. There's nothing wrong with that." I reasoned

"But I don't want my reputation to change. People will think differently of me." she complained again

"You wouldn't care about what people think if you realized how seldom they did." I told her

"Really?" she asked skeptically

"Yeah" I said "Can we talk about this more in the morning? I do want to get some sleep." I said to her still half asleep anyway

"Yeah sure, best friend. Talk to you in the am." she giggled

"Bye" I said groggily before hanging up and going back to sleep

Later that morning Sam's POV

I arrived at Bushwell Plaza and passed Lewbert and his rabid screaming to get out of his lobby to make it to the elevator to the 8th floor and Carly's apartment. As usual I just barged right in and found Carly sitting on her couch looking very tired. I knew that was my fault. I laughed internally

"Hey" I said all non chalant

"Grrr..." she growled at me

"Sorry for waking you up." I apologized

"I know, in your head you were freaking out." she said

"I was"

"Sam was what?" Spencer asked as he walked into the room

"Sam was freaking out about going out with Freddie." Carly clarified

"Sam... And... Freddie?" Spencer asked confused

"I know I couldn't believe it at first either." Carly gushed

"And she freaked because?" Spencer was still confused

"I was kinda worried about what people would think." I stated

"But then I reminded her that people rarely think." Carly added

"Ooohhhhh" Spencer said understanding

"Knock knock, Hola." Freddie said walking into the apartment

"Hey Freddie" all three of us said at the same time

"So when you guys going on your date?" Carly asked very interested

"I dunno." was my first response. I looked at Freddie with one of those answer the freakin question looks

"How about tonight?" He asked me

"Sure" I agreed

"Yay!" Carly giggled

"Really, why are you so excited?" Freddie asked

"Because, I knew you two needed to get together for a long time. Oh and Spencer agrees."

"Uh... Yeah" Spencer said

"Wow who knew people would've thought we should get together." Freddie said

"Hey you said people didn't think!" I snapped at Carly

"People who don't really know you don't think about you and your reputation, dummy." Carly chuckled

**Reviews make me smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay this chapter is longer! I think this chapter is so cute. On with the Seddie.**

Later that night Freddie's POV

I was in my room preparing for my date with Sam. I honestly never would've thought Sam would want to go out with me. I was excited and extremely nervous at the same time. I pulled out a nice blue polo shirt and dark jeans with black converse sneakers. I fixed my hair in it's normal way. As I was fixing my hair, I swore I heard a faint scream off in the distance. Figuring it was my imagination I left my room and left to go get Sam from Carly's apartment. I knocked on the door and Spencer answered.

"Hey Freddie!" Spencer said excitedly

"Hi Spencer."

"Come on in. Sam and Carly are upstairs. I shall go get them."

"Ok" I chuckled

About 5 minutes later Spencer came back down followed by Carly who was trying to coax Sam down the stairs. Finally Sam emerged wearing a pretty red blouse, light flair jeans, and red and black plaid flats. It really didn't matter what she wore, to me she was beautiful all the time.

"Wow Sam... You look beautiful." I stated in shock

"You don't look half bad yourself Benson." she giggled

"Awww picture time." Carly squealed as she held up her camera

"Is that why you tortured me for 2 hours with make up? So you could take pictures." Sam seemed generally angry

"If you didn't struggle. It wouldn't have been that bad." Carly retorted "I wouldn't have poked you in the eye, and you wouldn't have blown out Spencer and my eardrums with your scream."

"Wait that was you screaming? I heard a faint scream and thought I was imagining things." I added

"Wow I didn't realize I could scream so loud." Sam said before changing the subject "Let's go."

A little later at the Groovy Smoothie

"So..." I said since I didn't know what else to say

"So..." Sam mimicked my words

"You want to dance?" I asked

"Not really." she said and I felt kind of sad

"Come on, one song." I pleaded

"Fine. One song. This is the only time I will ever dance with you, so you might want to pick a song that counts." she gave in

"I don't think this is the last time I'll dance with you, but if I could only have one dance with you, i'd pick a song that lasts forever." I said

"What did I say about saying cheesy stuff like that?" Sam giggled

"Well it's true." I stated

"Whatever Fredward."

Suddenly a song that I recognized came on. Running Away by A.M. also known as the song Sam and I first kissed to.

"How about this song?" I asked her, I noticed she was blushing so I knew she remembered the song

"How did you do it?" She asked me skeptically

"I didn't do anything." I explained "It's not my fault this song came on. Please dance with me." I pleaded

"Fine" She gave in

She had her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist and we slowly started moving to the music.

"Do you remember the night of the girl's choice dance?" Sam asked me unexpectedly

"Vaguely" I replied "Why?"

"I saw you here, dancing with Carly that night." She told me. Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have danced with Carly that night.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I thought that you guys were going to get together, so I left. Honestly, I was heartbroken that night."

"Sam..." I said apologetically and pulled her in closer to me, and we continued dancing even though the song had ended.

Later Bushwell Plaza, Floor 8

Sam and I walked hand in hand back to the hallway between Carly's and my apartments, because Sam was staying there tonight. nothing new. We stopped right in front of Carly's apartment and Sam was leaned back against the wall, I stood right in front of her.

"I had fun tonight." I said

"Me too." She replied

"So... You wanna do it again sometime?" I asked nervously

"Sure." Sam smiled

Then I leaned in and kissed her, waiting for her to break my arm. It still shocked me that she would want to go out with me. This kiss lasted a little longer and was less awkward, bu the sparks were still there. Finally we pulled away.

"Goodnight Sam." I said and walked across the hall and put my hand on the doorknob to my apartment.

"Night Freddison." She giggled before walkimg into Carly's apartment. As I turned to go into my own apartment I could hear squealing form the other side of Carly's door. "Oh Carly" I chuckled. I still couldn't understand why that girl was so excited for us.

**AWWWWWW Did you notice the secret seddie? The color's of their shirts... Go back and look if you don't know what i'm talking about, then please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I like this chapter. A lot. simple as that. :)**

A few weeks later Freddie's POV

Who would've thought I would ever be walking down the halls of Ridgeway holding hands with Sam Puckett? Not many people were shocked. Wendy giggled when she saw us and said that Gibby owed her 15 bucks. So people were betting on whether or not we would get together. I chuckled

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked me

"Everyone betting on us getting together. Apparently Carly and Spencer weren't the only ones." I explained

"Oh... Yeah I suppose that is pretty funny." She giggled

We continued walking to English and got there just as the warning bell was ringing. Carly was sitting in her spot and Sam and I plopped down in our seats on either side of her.

"Hey Carls." Sam said

"Hey guys. What's up?" she replied

"Nothing new." I said "What about you Sam?"

"Nothing happening in my world either. How bout you Carly?"

"Nothing really." she replied

"Wow, this conversation is boring." Sam said annoyed

"I'll say." I agreed

Later

I was bored so I called Sam.

"Hello?" she answered

Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sitting at home trying to ignore my mom attempting to teach Frothy how to vacuum." she said annoyed

I laughed "That sucks. Do you want to go down to the park?"

"Hm... I guess." she said

"Great!" I said excitedly

"Why you so excited Benson?"

"No reason, Princess Puckett." I didn't wanna say that I have something I really want to tell her

"Yeah sure, Freddie. I'll meet you there." she said then hung up

I hung my phone up to "Love is on it's way." I whispered quietly to myself.

I met Sam right in front of the entrance. We walked hand in hand down to the park. It was a beautiful night outside. We soon came upon the playground and the swing set that Sam had licked once and got very sick.

"Hey Sam we'll go sit on the swings if you promise not to lick it this time." I chuckled

"Aww, but it's fun." she whined "Just kidding, I don't want to get sick again. Race ya!" she laughed before she took off running for the swings. I ran after her and caught her just before we got to the swings, I stopped and spun her around. She turned herself in my arms so we were facing each other. I kissed her and we stood there making out until a lady with a young kid came over and told us there were young kids on the playground. I looked at Sam and she had turned a shade of bright red. The shocking thing was that it wasn't out of anger, she was embarrassed. I laughed.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked gesturing toward the swings

"Yeah"

We both sat down on different swings and talked for a bit. Suddenly Sam asked a question that I didn't expect, but it was really good for me that she did.

"Freddie, What is love?"

The question caught me off guard and I had to sit there and think for a minute.

"I think that love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to." I finally replied

"Freddie where do you come up with this stuff?" she asked confused

"I don't really know. Why were you even asking Sam?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious." She said

"Sam..."

"What?"

"I love you." I said scared out of my freaking mind. She looked at me and I saw tears forming in her eyes. Oh my God, Sam never cries.

"Sam?" I asked concerned

"Freddie, do you have any idea what you just said to me?"

"I said that I love you." I replied

"Freddie, why would you say something like that when you don't mean it?"

"I do mean what I said."

"Really?" She asked skeptically

"Yes Sam, really. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Freddie." she whispered

I grabbed the chains of the swing she was sitting in and pulled her to me. Kissing her passionately.

**Ok so I'm putting up a poll about this story. Check my profile ASAP it's about the next chapter so I need to know what you guys want before I can post it. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok so I listened to the two people that voted on my poll and the sex chapter wins! So this chapter is the reason that this story is now bumped up to an M. Remember this is my first attempt at writing a sex chapter and I am a virgin so I haven't actually experienced any of this, I'm just going off of what I've read before so please be gentle with the reviews. Thanks! Hey this is the longest chapter i've written for any of my stories! **

Freddie kissed Sam passionately and a little roughly.

"Why don't we take this back to my apartment?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Kay" Sam agreed

Freddie led Sam back to his apartment since his mom was at an aggressive parenting conference in California.

"Freddie why are we here?" Sam asked "Won't your mom freak?"

"Nope. She's at am aggressive parenting conference." Freddie said seductively

"Really?" Sam asked in fake shock "So we're all alone?"

"Yep" Freddie said popping the p

"Whatever shall we do then?"

Freddie scooped Sam into his arms and kissed her roughly. She immediately joined in the kiss and they stood in the living room kissing for 10 minutes before Freddie broke the kiss.

"Why don't me move this party to my room?" he suggested as he set Sam back on her feet. He had wanted to carry her to his room, but her weight had become too much, and he didn't want to drop her. It wasn't that she weighed a lot or that Freddie was weak, but holding someone for 10 minutes their weight will start to become noticeable. She laced her fingers through his and they started walking toward his room.

Once in Freddie's room Sam let go of his hand and walked closer to the bed while Freddie shut and locked the door, just to be safe. Sam turned to question Freddie but suddenly found her lips to be very busy when he kissed her. She loved this aggressive side of Freddie. His tongue laced her lips asking for entrance as his hands sank deeper into her golden curls, she granted and moaned as his tongue lightly caressed hers. Sam's hands clutched at Freddie's sides and she pulled him closer to her. Freddie responded when he felt the friction in his center. His dick was getting more erect as Sam moved her lips to his neck, lightly sucking and nibbling at his pulse point. He moaned and started reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Sam pulled back from Freddie's neck and allowed him to move her shirt which he dropped to the floor. Sam laughed as Freddie seemed frozen.

"See something you like?" she giggled

"Yeah" Freddie finally responded as he slowly pushed her back onto his bed, but when he went to kiss her again she turned her head so he couldn't kiss her.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

She pointed at his shirt. "You are too over dressed." she giggled

He laughed with her. "You are right." he said before removing his own shirt and now it was Sam's turn to stare.

"See something you like?" He mimicked Sam's words

She responded by kissing him hard on the mouth again. They moved up the bed so that They were at the headboard. Sam had decided to stay on the bottom and let Freddie 'be a man'. He begun to kiss Sam's chest and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He wasted no time before leaning down and taking her breast into his mouth. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips which caused Freddie to groan into Sam's breast, starting that cycle all over again.

After a few rounds of that, Freddie suddenly stopped and said "Sam if we don't stop this soon I won't make it much farther."

"It's ok. I probably wouldn't have made it much longer either." Sam replied making Freddie chuckle

Then Freddie reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom to make sure that he had it. He leaned in and kissed Sam again as she reached for the buttons on her jeans. As soon as the zipper was down she lifted her hips and Freddie pulled both her pants and underwear down at one time. She gasped then smirked before pointing at his jeans and moving her finger up and down signaling for him to remove them. He quickly obliged as Sam pulled the condom out of it's wrapper. When she grabbed his raging manhood to put the condom on him, she earned a great moan from Freddie which turned her on even more.

Once the condom was properly in place Freddie laid Sam back down and hovered over her, puting his own weight on his arms.

"Be careful, dork." Sam said "You don't want to hurt me to bad."

"I'll try my best." Freddie replied before slowly sliding himself into Sam, waves of pleasure hitting him like a ton of bricks. However, when he looked at Sam he saw her face was twisted in a combination of pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Sam panted

After another few minutes Sam started bucking her hips to signal Freddie to start doing something. He started thrusting into her hitting her just right. Neither of them lasted much longer and it had become a little game to see who would cum first.

Freddie laughed when Sam started moaning really loudly before her entire body tensed up including her walls which sent Freddie over the edge as well. They rode out their orgasms together before Freddie collapsed on Sam and slowly pulled himself out of her. He quickly removed and disposed of the condom and the two fell asleep cuddling happily.

**So what did you think. Please be honest if you think I suck at this, but also let me down gently, if that's possible, I will take criticism but please no flamers. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Haha I love this chapter it's so funny. I've gotten a few reviews about some of the quotes that have been used in the story. That is what this whole challenge has been, check out Tatiluvsseddie's profile. there are so many awesome quotes there, they are not all part of the challenge but some are. Sam is ooc in this chapter.**

A few weeks later Sam's POV

"Hey Freddie get me some chocolate!" I yelled from my couch to my boyfriend in the kitchen

"Why am I doing this?" He shouted back

"Cuz you love me!" I giggled

"True." he said walking onto the room "What's the magic words?"

"Put the chocolate in the bag and nobody gets hurt." I said as I held up my purse

Freddie's POV

"Normally that wouldn't be the right answer, but since I'm scared of what you would do so I'm just going to obey you." I giggled handing her the chocolate

"Oh my gosh, you are the sweetest boyfriend ever!" Sam said and burst into tears and she hugged me. Oh no. That explained why she was acting weird. Mood swings, wanting chocolate. All of it. Sam was PMSing. You could always tell when Sam was about to get her period. Only problem was that she never noticed.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine I-" She cut herself off "No, no, not now! Ugh why did Carly have to me out of town this weekend." she groaned before running off

A few minutes later

"Freddie... Can you do me a huge favor?" Sam asked embarrassed

"Yeah, what?" I asked nervous

"Could you... Maybe... Go to the store and buy me some... Tampons?" oh God.

"Um... Uh... Um" I couldn't even speak

"Oh come on! Real men are not afraid to buy their girlfriends tampons!" she yelled

"Ok I'm going um... Which ones should I get?" I asked nervously

"Tampax" she replied

"ok" and then I left

At the drug store

Ugh I really don't get how girls can do this every month. I thought to myself as I turned down the feminine products aisle. Of course some people were looking at me weirdly, but I just ignored them because I know I'm not the first guy to buy their girlfriend tampons. I grabbed the right ones and quickly headed to the register. I also grabbed a few chocolate bars just in case.

"Girlfriend, sister, or mom?" the guy at register asked me

"Girlfriend" I chuckled

"Good man" he laughed and handed me my things and I walked out of that store as quickly as possible and got back to my apartment before Sam destroyed it.

"Here you go." I said and I threw her the tampons

"Thanks nub." she would never stop using her favorite name for me.

"No problem."

A little later

Sam was on edge. It was nuts since sometimes her mood would change in the snap of a finger. Now she was getting angry and I had no clue how to make her happy again.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I half yelled confused

"All I want is peace, love, understanding, and a chocolate bar bigger than my head." then she started crying. That's when I remembered the chocolate in my room

"I think I know how to make you feel better." I told her "I'll be right back."

"Ok" she sniffled and I left to get the candy

"Look what I got." I said when I came back into the room

"Oh my gosh candy!" she said happily and jumped on me

"They're not as big as you'd like, but there's four of them."

"I love you!" she shouted before tearing into the chocolate

"Happy now?" I chuckled

"Mm hm" she mumbled while nodding and chewing

"Good" I smiled

**AWW Seddie cuteness! The four candy bars thing is my own little reminder of a few weeks ago when I ate four candy bars and got so hyper. please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: this is the last chapter I'm going to post for about a week because my mom is on vacation next week and we have a lot of plans.**

A few weeks later Sam's POV

Sitting at home is so freaking boring without Freddison here. I was just sittig at home watching Degrassi because I had nothing else to do. Halfway through the episode my phone vibrated and I was so excited to think that Freddie or even Carly would be texting me. I was dead wrong.

1NEW MESSAGE FROM: Melanie

From: Melanie

Hey sis, what's up? Hope life is good 4 u. Good news, I'm coming home 4 a visit in a few days. Can't wait 2 c u!

"What the chiz." I hissed to myself. Why couldn't she just stay away at her school and leave me alone. I decided that I needed to text Freddie right now.

To: Hotness

Bad news. My sis is comin home 4 a visit in a few days :p

Yeah, hotness is what Freddie's number is listed as in my phone

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Hotness

From: Hotness

I thought u said she didn't exist? Why r u lyin 2 me?

To: Hotness

I'm not lyin right now. I lied when I said she didn't exist. I wanted 2 let u feel like u were rite 4 once

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Hotness

From: Hotness

I don't believe u. Tell me y ur lyin

To: Hotness

I'm not lyin. Get ur ass over here now! We need to chat

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: Hotness

From: Hotness

On my way

A few minutes later

I heard a knock on my door and I knew the nub was here. How dare he accuse me of lying. I wanted to ring his neck out.

"I'm not freakin lying to you!" I yelled when I opened the door

"Well, hello to you too." he replied

"Shut up." I said then I muttered "Idiot"

"What did you call me?"

"Idiot"

"Do you want to fight?"

"Bring it... Foo" I said and I took a fighting stance

"You must suffer from insanity."

"I don't suffer from insanity... I enjoy every minute of it." I retorted

"Well at least your happy there."

"I hate you!" I snapped

"You... What?" he asked suddenly shocked and sad

"I hate you and I want to break up!" I yelled

"Sam are you sure your not just PMSing again?" Freddie as trying to keep me from breaking up with him, but no one calls mama a liar.

"It's not PMS it's you." I said "Now get out." it's funny how I became so calm suddenly. Maybe the calming dude from twilight is somewhere nearby. Oh chiz, I've been spending too much time with Carly.

I watched as Freddie tried to come up with a response, but he failed, then he just left. I stood there for a minute in shock. Then I screamed and fell to the floor crying. And none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Melanie. I would murder her when she got here. She was perfectly happy at her school, and if she wasn't planning on coming I wouldn't have broke up with the guy I had the longest relationship ever with. Yeah, 2 and a half months is the longest any relationship I've had lasted, and now it was over. The thought made me cry again.

Freddie's POV

I can't believe what just happened! I mean Sam told me that Melanie didn't exist, why would she lie to me and say that she does now exist? And then we agrued and now she hates me. Girls are so complicated. Walking through the streets of Seattle I wanted to hit every wall and street light I walked by. I'm just so mad. I suppose that it's probably better that we broke up now. Who knows what could have happened if we had gotten into a bigger arguement. I felt bad about calling her insane the way I did. I hoped that she would forgive me and we could still be friends.

I got to bushwell and was on my way into my apartment when I was stopped by Carly.

"What did you do?" She asked coming out of her apartment

"She broke up with me!" I retorted

"She says you called her a liar."

"She is a liar. She's back on her whole Melanie is visiting thing again."

"You. Are. The. Biggest. Idiot. I. Know." she said angrily

"Why?"

"She lied when she said Melanie didn't exist. She wanted to make you feel right for once. I'm going to make sure that you see both of them together."

"I'll believe you when I see it." I said then I walked out the door

**Ouch! This chapter hurt to write, but it had to happen, part of the challenge. :p oh well. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm back! I've had a great summer writing these stories, but for fair warning, I start my senior year in 3 weeks. Myupdating will become much more sporadic at that point, Just a warning. Oh, and what did you guys think of iGot a hot room? I absolutely loved it! I screamed at the seddie moments and made my parents mad :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song used in this chapter.**

Sam's POV

"CAARRRLLYY!" I wailed to my best friend

"Shh... It's ok." Carly tried soothing

"But I lo-love him!"

"Obviously he's not worth it. Don't worry you'll get the last laugh when he sees Melanie is real. I'll make sure you are both in a room at one time."

"Yeah, but it'll be so hard letting go. I wish I was a robot and didn't feel all these feelings." I said

"I know Sam. Feel free to cry all you want."

"Mama doesn't cry that much." I stated

"I know, but you just broke up with the first guy you kissed, the first guy you loved. You are entitled to cry you know." Carly said sympathetically

"Damn it Carly." I said as I felt the salt water fill my eyes again and my voice trembled "He was also the guy I lost my virginity to."

"Oh my God! Sam! Why didn't you tell me? Oh my gosh you really need to cry. Let it out." she said as she hugged me

I sniffled trying to hold back the tears, but they still spilled over.

"I hate this." I blubbered

"I know. I know." she soothed ineffectively "You were doomed from the start. You know, no person is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry."

"But he was worth it." I said sadly

"I don't think so." she said "Hey when is Melanie coming?"

"What is today?" I asked

"The second."

"Oh my gosh! She's gonna be here at 4 o clock today! I completely forgot." I said in realization

"Well let's go." Carly said standing up an pulling me with her

"Yeah, I gotta go beat her up for breaking up me and my man."

"Sam... It's not her fault Freddie is an idiot."

"If she didn't exist..." I mumbled to myself

Freddie's POV

I sat on the fire escape with my pearpod, laptop, pearphone, and a lawn chair much like I did when Sam had told the iCarly viewers that I had never kissed anyone. It's kind of funny how Sam is the on to make me sit here. I kept wishing she would come out here so we could talk, but I knew better than to get my hopes up. I wonder if she was really telling the truth when she was talking about Melanie. If she was I'm gonna be so pissed at myself. Not that I wasn't already, I mean, I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. I recognized the next song that came on my pearpod and I groaned to myself. "Why didn't I take that stupid song off the damn thing." I grumbled. I picked up the thing and changed the song. The next song that came on was one didn't immediately recognize, it was a song Carly had put on there saying "It's one of my favorite songs, even though it's so sad." I never listened to it because it's country and I hate country music, but now I  
decided to listen to it.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,that don't bother me._

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out._

Hm... This is a pretty interesting song so far. Wonder what happened that made this guy cry.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile, even though goin on with gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again, I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me._

Did someone die? This is a sad song_._

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say, and watchin you walk away_

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do._

Oh my... It's a breakup song! Of course Carly would love this song, ugh I should've known. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes as I think about the song and me and Sam.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it._

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret, but I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken._

It described the way I lived now to a t. That's why I sit in this fire escape, it's the only place I can be and remember happier times without completely breaking down. Sam has that power over me. I sit here wishing I had just believed her. We wouldn't be in this mess then.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing, what could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you, is what I was tryin to do._

_Hey, yeah_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close!_

_And havin so much to say, and watchin you walk away_

_And never knowing what could've been_

_And not seeing that lovin you is what I was trying to do_

_And not seeing that lovin you is what I was trying to do._

It probably wasn't smart to bring my pearpod out here, but This song made me realize that I can't just sit out here moping to myself. I need to get myself out there. Try to forget about Sam.

**For anyone that doesn't know, the song is what hurts the most by rascal flatts. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Still got a bit of writer's block, but I managed to finish writing this chapter.**

Sam's POV

Carly and I had gotten back to my house about an hour before Mel was supposed to get home. I was still sad but Carly had convinced me not to kill my sister. I guess I would regret it later in my life.

"You swear you're not gonna kill your sister?" Carly asked

"Swear" I replied. Just then Melanie opened the front door. Carly got up and went to hug her and whispered something in her ear, probably about me and Freddie.

"And it's because of me?" Melanie asked confused. Carly nodded her head and Melanie came over to hug me "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry about Freddie. I feel so bad."

I shoved her off of me "It's not your fault, so please stop being so weird."

"Well, what do we want to do?" Carly asked to distract us

"Let's go rub this in Fredward's face." I said while standing up

"Um... Ok?" Carly agreed hesitantly

We got up and all three of us walked out of the house and went to the bus stop to get to Bushwell plaza. The bus ride was annoying, there were way too many people on the bus and they were all lucky I didn't snap on them. When we walked off the bus I swear it was 10 degrees hotter. I slowly trudged behind Carls and Melanie the necessary block to the apartment complex. We rode the elevator up to the 8th floor and I started to get nervous. I haven't talked to Freddie since the day we broke up.

"Carly do we have to do this?" I complained

"Come on Sam, it will be worth it to see his face." Melanie agreed and I groaned. We got off the elevator and walked down the hall until we were standing in between apartments 8c and 8d. Melanie was standing behind me and Freddie wouldn't notice her.

"Carly can't we just go hang out at your place for awhile?" I practically begged.

"No!" Carly half shouted as she knocked on Freddie's door. We waited for a few minutes until we heard all of the locks turning and suddenly Freddie opened the door.

"Carly. Puckett. What do you guys want?" he asked

"To prove Sam wasn't lying." Melanie said stepping out from behind me. Freddie stood there completely shocked and his mouth fell open.

"See I told you it would be worth it." Carly said smiling "Let's go now." and she walked away into her apartment with Melanie and me following.

Freddie's POV

What the hell just happened? That was the question I was asking myself. So Melanie really did exist? Man do I feel like a jackass right now. I really want to talk to Sam, but the look on her face said I probably shouldn't try. She looked like she couldn't wait to get away from me. So I would just have to go talk to Carly first.

Later after Melanie and Sam go back home

I was watching out my peep hole like I used to when I was thirteen and I was watching for Carly, only now I was watching for when Sam and Melanie left. After watching for like three hours it was about eight when they left and I walked over to Carly's and knocked on the door.

"Freddie." she said in the same monotone I used when I answered the door earlier

"Hi, look I really need to talk to you. I know you are probably really pissed at me, but can we talk?" I asked nervously

She rolled her eyes and looked really annoyed "Fine come in."

"Thanks" I said and walked in

"So... Whatcha wanna talk about?"

"What happened earlier?" I asked

"We were proving you wrong." she replied "We wanted to make you feel so bad."

"Well, FYI mission accomplished. I feel like a total jackass." I said and she smiled. I forgot how pretty her smile was.

"That's great. It's exactly how we wanted you to feel. Hadn't you already learned not to call Sam a liar?"

"No I guess not." I admitted

"Idiot" she half muttered

A little later

"Well I better get home or my mom will have another panic attack." I explained

"Ok" Carly agreed and got up to follow me to the door

"Thanks for listening" I said

"Your welcome" she replied "Your still one of my best friends." and before I even realized what I was doing I leaned in and kissed her gently. It was only a second before I realized what I did and pulled back, shocked. I looked at her face which was contorted into a look of horror. Suddenly Carly slapped me hard across my face

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she screamed at me

"I-I don't kn-know." I stuttered "I didn't r-realize what I was doing till I had ki-kissed you."

"Uh-huh" she said sarcastically "Wipe that damn grin off your face!"

"Sorry, but when I smile I feel better. It's my coping mechanism." I explained

"Well, you deserve to feel like crap." she replied angrily and the smile immediately turned to a frown

"I'm sorry Carly. I'm just gonna go home before I screw anything else up." I said and I turned around to walk back to my own apartment

In Carly's apartment nobody's POV

"Hello Sam? Yeah this is really important. Don't be mad at me but..." Carly took a deep breath "Freddie kissed me." When Carly said that a lot of yelling could be heard on the other end of the line.

**Yeah this chapter was hard to write. well the Creddie part was anyway. XP Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: So my computer is broke. Again. I'm trying something different to get this chapter up. If it works, I have updates for most if my stories. If not, I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I'm sorry for that. Anyway I'm gonna stop talking here's the chapter.

Sam's POV

"WHAT THE HELL CARLY?" I asked my 'best friend' on the phone as she tells me that she and my ex just kissed! I thought I was going to completely lose it and break down again. This is exactly what I feared.

"Sam! Sam listen to me! He kissed me, literally out of nowhere. He didn't even realize what he was doing! He broke the kiss after like half a second, then I slapped him. Hard." she explained

"Really?" I asked intrigued now "What else did you do?"

"I yelled at him, asked him why the hell he did that, and things like that."

"Nice."

"So are we cool?" Carly asked nervously

"Yeah we're cool." I said to calm her down "Wanna meet at the smoothie?"

"Are you paying?" She asked and I laughed

"Carly do I ever pay?"

"No"

"So what do you think the answer is?"

"No"

"Bingo!" I shouted

"Fine, bring Melanie though." Carly gave in

"Whhhhyyyy!" I moaned

"Because, she's your sister and my friend. How often does she come to town?"

"Not often." I mumbled

"Bingo!" Carly yelled imitating me

"Fine, meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Kay bye." she giggled

"Bye" I said before hanging up "Melanie come on we're going to the groovy smoothie!"

"Ok let's go!" she said suddenly appearing at the stairs

20 minutes later at the groovy smoothie

"So he kissed you?" Melanie asked Carly

"Yes!" Carly said annoyed. I could tell she was definitely sick of talking about the dorkwad kissing her

"So can we change subjects now?" I asked

"You're ready to get off the subject too." Carly said relieved

"Yeah." I said playing with my straw

"Well look at these three." Melanie said angling her head toward the entrance. Both Carly and I looked and we saw three really hot guys walk into the resturaunt.

"Damn, these guys are hot!" Carly whispered excitedly

"Yeah..." I agreed "Hey does the one in the middle look familiar?"

"I've never seen him." Melanie said

"I know!" Carly exclaimed "That's Freddie's friend Tim."

"Oh yeah. I remember him." I said as the day we met Tim came flooding back to me.

"Hey Sam! Carly!" Tim shouted when he noticed us and he brought his friends over with him. "Whoa which Sam is the real Sam?" he asked pointing at me and Melanie

"I'm the Sam you know." I said raising my hand like a kindergartener "This is my twin sister Melanie."

"Hi" Melanie said

"Hello. These are my friends Eli and Brennan." he introduced them "Guys this is Carly, Sam, and Melanie."

A couple of awkward hellos were exchanged and the guys went to grab their smoothies. As soon as they did they came back and sat with us. I felt kind of nervous being around these guys.

"So Sam how are you and Freddie?" Tim asked me. Didn't I just get off of this subject with the girls? Ugh I felt like throwing up.

"We broke up." I admitted

"Oh... I'm sorry." Tim said apologetically. I looked over at Carly and Melanie who were having conversations with Eli and Brennan. I really felt like throwing up again.

"It's cool. How have you been doing?" I asked to once again change the subject.

"Pretty good. Just living life, hanging with friends, things of that nature."

"Ahh" I nodded in agreement "So... Um... Any girls in that mix?" I asked nervously. Why was I so nervous? The last time I was this nervous it was around... Freddie.

"Nope. Haven't found that right girl yet." he admitted

"Really?" I said intrigued "I thought a guy like you would have girls falling all over you."

"Sometimes. Sometimes I ask them out. They don't usually think I'm right for them."

"Oh" I said looking away nervously

"What's up with you?" he asked noticing my nervousness

"N-nothing." Damn I stuttered again

"So would you like to um... Go out with me sometime?" he asked

"You wanna go o-out with me?" I asked in shock

"Yeah" he said shyly. He was shy around me?

"Sure, I would really like to go out with you." I agreed. I really did need to get over Freddie.

"Great!" he smiled excitedly

"Sam we need to talk to you!" Carly and Melanie yelled at me while they were standing right outside the girls bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I told Tim before getting up to join my sister and best friend in the bathroom.

"What?" I hissed

They smiled excitedly "We both got asked out!"

"You guys too?" I said smiling as well

"You got asked out?" Melanie asked

"Yeah."

"When you going out?" Carly asked still excited

"I don't know."

"We should triple date!" She exclaimed

"Fine." I groaned. So in order to get over Freddie I was going out with his friend and I was triple dating with my sister, who has a little thing for Freddie, and my best friend, who Freddie used to have a massive crush on, and they're going out with Tim's friends. This was gonna be a weird night.

please review? Getting this chapter posted was really difficult. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated! School has turned my life upside down! And also I'm sorry this chapter is so short!

Sam's POV

Why was I doing this? I had no idea. I was sitting in my room with my sister and Carly as we were getting ready for our triple date. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Ready to go Sam?" Melanie asked and I nodded my head woodenly. The three of us were meeting the guys at the cheesecake warehouse and then heading to a club for teens. As we walked I began lagging behind the girls and they noticed

"Sam what's wrong?" Carly asked concerned

"Nothing just nervous." I sighed

"You're not completely over Freddie are you?" Melanie asked

"Not even close." I replied

at bushwell plaza

"Come on Freddie, please just go out with her tonight." Tim pleaded with his friend

"Why are you setting me up with your sister?" Freddie asked concerned

"Because, I heard you broke up with Sam and you need to get out man."

"Fine..." Freddie groaned in defeat

"Great see you at the club in an hour!" Tim said excitedly before leaving Freddie's apartment

20 minutes later there was a knock at Freddie's door. He answered the door to see Tim's sister "Hi, I'm Laura. Your Freddie?" She asked

"Uh... Yeah, I'm Freddie Benson. Um... Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?" Freddie said backing behind the door trying to give off false confidence

"Ooohh cocky much?" Laura giggled

"Yeah, I guess" Freddie chuckled nervously

"Ready to go?" Laura asked>/p>

"Yeah" Freddie smiled

Sam's POV at the club

I was sort of relaxing as we left the groovy smoothie and now I was feeling almost normal. Carly and Melanie were having an amazing time as well. Things were goi- "Oh crap." I said as I saw a familiar face in the club. Freddie.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked

"Freddie is here with some girl." I replied

"Oh my God that's my sister!" Tim said slightly shocked and that just made things worse. How dare he come to the same place as us, with my dates sister! He saw me and I saw his face go from happiness to shock in 1 second flat. I chuckled at that.

Freddie's POV

Oh my God what is Sam doing here? And with Tim? "Oh my God, he set us up!" I didn't realize I had said that outloud

"What?" Laura asked me

"Why did you agree to go out with me?" I asked concerned "because your brother is here with my ex girlfriend."

"Fine you caught him..." she stated "My brother is trying to get you guys back together." and another wave of shock hit me

dun dun dun... So Tim wants them to get back together? Hmmm... What will happen next? I know and you can find out if you review I will try to update faster! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: My computer is fixed! Which means I can update on there now! Also my parents can see my grades XP.**

Freddie's POV

"What the...?" I asked Laura, now extremely confused

"He thinks you two absolutely belong together and thinks you shouldn't have broken up in the first place."

"Go tell your brother to butt out of my life. I'm leaving." I told Laura without any emotion

"Wait! Don't go!" she tried grabbing at my arm but I was too quick for her. I walked out of the building and into the crisp fall air. Taking a deep breath to clear my head I started to hear different songs in my head. All types, but they all had something to do with Sam or me and Sam. Some examples were, of course, running away by AM, also Beautiful Monster by Ne Yo, Crazier by Taylor Swift, and Every Rose by Bret Michaels. I was trying so hard to get rid of the songs, but they just wouldn't budge. This wasn't working to well.

Back at the club

"Stupid idiot." Sam muttered under her breath as she watched Freddie walk out of the club. "He's such a wimp."

"What?" Tim asked half paying attention

"Freddie. He saw me here and left your sister all alone." Sam said somewhat sad, but not really that sad

"yeah I'm gonna go talk to her. Make sure she's ok." Tim said walking away

Tim's POV

"Hey sis what happened?" I asked when I reached Laura

"I told him." Laura said unable to look me in the eye. I felt a twinge of anger, she wasn't supposed to say anything. No matter what.

"Why did you do that?" I pressed her for an answer

"He was angry, w-wanted to know why you s-set him up. I just told him the truth, he told me to tell you to butt out, then left. You came over and here we are."

"Ugggghhhhh..." I groaned

Meanwhile with Sam

I was so mad! Freddie had the nerve to leave that girl here alone just because he saw me. I had to go off to the "secret room" of this club where I knew I could get my hands on some alcohol.

"Hey Sam where you going?" Carly yelled after me as she caught up to me "I saw Freddie was here, what happened?"

"Nothing, he left. Go back to your date, I'm fine." I said before storming away

Back with Tim

"Alright, have fun at home. Thanks for trying to help me." Tim said to his sister right before she left the building to head back home. As he turned to walk back to where he left Sam he ran right into Carly "Whoa, oh hey Carly. How's your date going?"

"Fine, I think you should go find Sam though. She seemed quite upset and I'm worried about her. She'll deny that anything is wrong." Carly said

"Uh-oh. Thanks Carly, have fun." Tim said before running away to find Sam. Unfortunately he was not successful after searching the entire building. Twice! Finally he tried calling her.

"Hey it's Sam's voicemail, sorry I didn't answer. I'm probably eating ham or with Freddie and/or Carly. Leave a message and I'll answer you when I feel like it. Bye!" Tim was even more discouraged now that she wasn't answering her phone. He went back to find Carly when he suddenly ran into someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry I- Sam!" he said when he saw the familiar blonde hair when he looked down

"Sorry Tim, it's Melanie." Melanie apologized and that was when Tim realized that the outfit wasn't the one Sam came into the club in.

"Oh... Well have you seen your sister?" He asked concern written all over his face

"No, Carly said she seemed angry about something, but neither of us has seen her for a few hours." Melanie was also concerned

"That's what I'm worried about. She isn't answering her phone either."

"Well I think we need to form a little search party and find her. Before she does something stupid." Melanie said

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey Carly!" Melanie shouted running back to Carly and both of the guys "Nobody can find Sam, so we need a little search group." She explained

"Oh man. We need to find her ASAP. Knowing her she found a way to get alcohol." Carly said to no one in particular

The five of them split off asking around if anyone had seen her. As the night went on the group became frustrated as they tried calling her phone again, still getting no answer. At quarter to midnight the DJ announced that closing was soon. As the group refocused and determined that she must have left and were leaving themselves, they noticed Sam stumble out from some unknown location. She looked absolutely wasted.

**So Sam got drunk? How's she gonna act? Maybe she'll have some flash backs? Or maybe she'll just act really stupid? That's for me to know and you to find out whenever I decide to update again. I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Feel free to yell at me for that in a review.**


End file.
